There has been a growing interest in the manufacture and use of microfluidic systems for the acquisition of chemical and biochemical information. Techniques commonly associated with the semiconductor electronics industry, such as photolithography, wet chemical etching, etc., are used in the fabrication of these microfluidic systems. The term, xe2x80x9cmicrofluidicxe2x80x9d, refers to system or devices having channels and chambers are generally fabricated at the micron or submicron scale, e.g., having at least one cross-sectional dimension in the range of from about 0.1 xcexcm to about 500 xcexcm. Early discussions of the use of planar chip technology for the fabrication of microfluidic systems are provided in Manz et al., Trends in Anal. Chem. (1990) 10(5):144-149 and Manz et al., Avd. in Chromatog. (1993) 33:1-66, which describe the fabrication of such fluidic devices and particularly microcapillary devices, in silicon and glass substrates.
Application of microfluidic systems are myriad. For example, International Patent Appln. WO 96/04547, published Feb. 15, 1996, describes the use of microfluidic systems for capillary electrophoresis, liquid chromatography, flow injection analysis, and chemical reaction and synthesis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,443 which is assigned to the present assignee, discloses wide ranging applications of microfluidic systems in rapidly assaying compounds for their effects on chemical, and preferably, biochemical systems. The phase, xe2x80x9cbiochemical system,xe2x80x9d generally refers to a chemical interaction which involves molecules of the type generally found within living organisms. Such interactions include the full range of catabolic and anabolic reactions which occur in living systems including enzymatic, binding, signalling and other reactions. Biochemical systems of particular interest include, e.g., receptor-ligand interactions, enzyme-substrate interactions, cellular signalling pathways, transport reactions involving model barrier systems (e.g., cells or membrane fractions) for bioavailability screening, and a variety of other general systems.
As disclosed in International Patent Appln. WO 96/04547 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,443 noted above, one of the operations which is suitable for microfluidic systems is capillary electrophoresis. In capillary electrophoresis charged molecular species, such as nucleic acids or proteins, for example, are separated in solution by an electric field. With very small capillary tubes as separation channels in a microfluidic system, resolution is enhanced because band broadening due to thermal convection is minimized. The requirement of only a small amount of sample material containing the molecular species is a further advantage of capillary electrophoresis in microfluidic systems.
Nonetheless, there is still room for improvement in capillary electrophoresis. One of the goals of microfluidic systems is high throughput. Presently capillary electrophoresis in microfluidic systems is performed by the observation of separating bands of species migrating in a separation channel under an electric field. The electrophoretic mobility of a species is determined by the time required from the entry of a test compound material into the separation channel for a species band from the test compound material to pass a detection point along the separation channel. The operation is completed after the last species band clears the detection point. See, for example, the above-cited International Patent Appln. WO 96/04547. While these operations are fast compared to macroscale electrophoretic methods, the operations fall short of a highly automated microfluidic system, such as disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,443, for example.
In contrast, the present invention solves or substantially mitigates these problems. With the present invention, the electrophoretic mobility of each species is determined as the various species undergo electrophoresis in a microfluidic system. Identification of each species can be made automatically.
The present invention provides for a microfluidic system for high-speed electrophoretic analysis of subject materials for applications in the fields of chemistry, biochemistry, biotechnology, molecular biology and numerous other areas. The system has a channel in a substrate, a light source and a photoreceptor. The channel holds subject materials in solution in an electric field so that the materials move through the channel and separate into bands according to species. The light source excites fluorescent light in the species bands and the photoreceptor is arranged to receive the fluorescent light from the bands. The system further has a means for masking the channel so that the photoreceptor can receive the fluorescent light only at periodically spaced regions along the channel. The system also has an unit connected to analyze the modulation frequencies of light intensity received by the photoreceptor so that velocities of the bands along the channel are determined. This allows the materials to be analyzed.
In accordance with the present invention, the microfluidic system can also be arranged to operate with species bands which absorb the light from the light source. The absorbance of light by the species bands creates the modulation in light intensity which allow the velocities of the bands along the channel to be determined and the subject material to be analyzed.
The present invention also provides for a method of performing high-speed electrophoretic analysis of subject materials. The method comprises the steps of holding the subject materials in solution in a channel of a microfluidic system; subjecting the materials to an electric field so that the subject materials move through the channel and separate into species bands; directing light toward the channel; receiving light from periodically spaced regions along the channel simultaneously; and analyzing the frequencies of light intensity of the received light so that velocities of the bands along the channel can be determined for analysis of said materials. The determination of the velocity of a species band determines the electrophoretic mobility of the species and its identification.